Une étrange harmonie
by lucie1411
Summary: "Ce matin, il l'avait bousculée. Ils s'étaient énervés, insultés, blessés : mais comment auraient-ils pu imaginer qu'un simple conflit puisse être aussi destructeur que fructueux ?" Un court Dramione (3 chapitres) qui se déroule en début de quatrième année, avant l'arrivée des autres écoles.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoici avec un three-shot (est-ce que ce mot existe ?), et oui, c'est un Dramione ! J'ai écrit ce texte pour me changer les idées, pendant l'écriture d'une fanfiction (un autre Dramione) plus longue, que j'attends d'avoir finie pour poster.**

 **J'espère que cette courte fanfiction sans prétention saura vous mettre un sourire aux lèvres !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger n'avaient toujours été unis que dans le conflit, c'était bien connu. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor étaient opposés en tout point par leurs amis, leurs origines, leurs valeurs et leurs personnalités ; il était logique qu'ils se détestent. Il était aussi normal que la seule interaction qu'ils puissent avoir soit une dispute, cela était même attendu.

Pourtant ce soir-là, si quelqu'un était passé dans le parc de Poudlard, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de voir l'harmonie qui les entourait pendant qu'une douce brise les enveloppait, formant une bulle de protection autour d'eux. L'obscurité tendait à confondre leurs corps, la tête de Drago reposant sur les genoux de la jeune femme, les doigts de celle-ci se perdant dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Tout était calme, silencieux, idéal ; seuls les bruits de la nature encore en éveil résonnaient.

Drago dormait, et Hermione pensait. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Ce matin encore ils s'étaient insultés de tous les noms… Comment une relation aussi litigieuse pouvait-elle évoluer si vite en une entente si intense, en un calme si évident ? Etait-il vraiment possible de trouver ce qui nous a toujours manqué là où on n'aurait jamais pensé chercher ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par une pensée aussi niaise. Elle qui s'était toujours moquée du romantisme excessif et des histoires à l'eau de rose se sentait maintenant bien bête sous ce ciel étoilé, tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi. Tous les deux formaient un tableau digne des plus belles scènes d'amour, terriblement clichées mais tellement touchantes par leur force et leur réalité.

Mais si cette scène rayonnait plus que tout autre, c'est parce qu'elle était complètement inattendue, étrange, absurde, et pourtant tellement vraie.

Ce matin, il l'avait bousculée. Ils s'étaient énervés, insultés, blessés : mais comment auraient-ils pu imaginer qu'un simple conflit puisse être aussi destructeur que fructueux ?

* * *

 _Une dizaine d'heures plus tôt_

Hermione ne pensait qu'à une chose : il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Harry et Ron, et vite ! Ils devaient absolument cacher le livre avant leur sortie à Pré-au-lard. Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas résolu dans les couloirs du château, croisant plusieurs étudiants qui se préparaient à partir dans le petit village marchand, elle aperçut le regard du Serpentard qu'elle détestait le plus. Celui-ci la toisait avec mépris, comme à son habitude, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, ayant mieux à faire.

Drago ne put qu'être vexé par le manque de réaction de la Gryfondor : pas un regard en l'air par lassitude, pas une rougeur de colère sur ses joues, pas la moindre pique à son attention... Non, elle l'avait tout bonnement et simplement ignoré, et il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant (à part peut-être quand elle l'avait frappé en 3e année… mais c'était une autre histoire). Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Juste avant qu'elle n'arrive à son niveau, il se plaça devant elle pour la forcer à réagir ; mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant. A la place, elle le laissa lui rentrer dedans sans même y faire gaffe, puis repartit sans ralentir.

« Eh, tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas, je vais être obligé de désinfecter ma cape par ta faute ! » pesta-t-il dans son dos.

Hermione lâcha un soupir. Qu'il était agaçant ! Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était pressée ?

« C'est toi qui viens de me rentrer dedans, crétin ! » gronda-t-elle en continuant de marcher sans se retourner : elle espérait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de lui répondre. Mais cela était sans compter la détermination de Drago qui s'empressa de la suivre et de répliquer en haussant la voix, offusqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Comment elle m'a appelé la sang de bourbe ? »

Ne pouvait-il pas lâcher l'affaire deux secondes ? Elle poussa un soupir et se retourna finalement, déjà fatiguée par ce qui allait suivre.

« _La Sang de bourbe,_ comme tu dis, est juste à côté de toi, pas besoin de lui parler à la troisième personne. Et je t'ai appelé crétin, mais je peux trouver autre chose si tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais entre sale fouine, fils à papa ou troll sans cervelle ? »

« Ne vas pas allumer un feu que tu ne serais pas capable de contenir Granger… »

« Ouh, Malefoy fait dans les métaphores maintenant ! Désolée de casser ton délire, mais tu ne me fais absolument pas peur. »

« Ah oui eh bien… »

Alors que Drago cherchait quelle réplique cinglante lui assurerait qu'elle ne puisse plus se permettre de l'ignorer à l'avenir, il remarqua à quel point la jeune fille s'accrochait au livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Ledit livre ne lui rappelait aucun dont il avait eu besoin pour les cours, et l'absence de titre sur la couverture lui parut étonnant…

« C'est quoi ça ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton suspicieux, tout en pointant du doigt le livre mystérieux.

« Rien. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, en resserrant sa prise sur l'objet. Drago sourit malicieusement.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, ça ne devrait pas te poser de soucis que je le prenne pour voir ce que c'est, j'imagine ? »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'avança et tira vers lui la partie supérieure du livre qui dépassait des bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci tenta de résister à la force de Drago, en vain. Il réussit à faire glisser le livre de ses bras en quelques instants, puis fit quelques pas en arrière pour inspecter l'objet.

« Eh rends moi ça ! » protesta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour essayer de lui reprendre son livre. Drago s'amusait à le tenir en hauteur avec son bras tendu, et vu qu'il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, elle se trouvait bien incapable de le récupérer.

« Alors voyons voir… Serait-ce, à tout hasard, un livre interdit ? Ça m'en a tout l'air… »

Il se recula encore pour pouvoir baisser le bras et ainsi inspecter la couverture.

« Malefoy… » bouillonna-t-elle, la main désormais serrée sur sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Au moment-même où Drago avait ouvert la première page du livre, Hermione profita de son manque de concentration pour réagir. Elle leva sa baguette et cria : « Accio livre ! ».

Le livre commença immédiatement à s'envoler des mains de Drago, mais ce dernier ne voulut pas se laisser faire et attrapa les pages de la fin du livre pour essayer de le ramener à lui. Cependant, le sort était tel que l'objet ne s'arrêterait pas de bouger tant que Drago ne l'aurait pas lâché, ce qui n'était pas son intention… au lieu de ça, le Serpentard laissa – plus ou moins volontairement – les pages et la couverture de fin qu'il tenait dans sa main se déchirer, tandis que le reste du livre atterrit dans les mains d'une Hermione consternée. Mais qu'est-ce que ce crétin venait de faire ?

Ce fut bien évidemment ce moment que leur cher professeur Rogue choisit pour apparaitre de nulle part à côté d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous détruisez du matériel scolaire ? » tonna-t-il de sa voix grave et menaçante. Hermione ne put que baisser les yeux, confuse. Comment était-il possible d'avoir autant de malchance en si peu de temps ? Drago, lui, y vit une belle opportunité.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse du matériel scolaire habituel monsieur, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. C'était pour m'assurer qu'il s'agissait d'un livre autorisé par la bibliothèque que je l'ai pris à Granger, et cette dernière a voulu me l'arracher de force par un sort ! Cela cache quelque chose à mon avis… »

« Voyons voir ça… » dit-il en récupérant les feuilles restées entre les mains de Drago.

Alternant son regard entre le livre abimé qui se tenait entre les mains d'Hermione, et les quelques pages qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Rogue eut un rictus.

« Alors comme ça vous vous baladez dans la réserve interdite, miss Granger, et en plus vous vous permettez d'abimer ce que vous y trouvez… Cela fera 50 points en moins à Gryffondor, et votre sortie à Pré-au-lard est annulée, bien évidemment. »

« Mais… mais c'est pas juste ! C'était aussi de sa faute ! »

« Pas de discussion Miss Granger. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je rajoute un mois de détensions avec moi à votre punition ? »

« Non monsieur… » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Très bien, alors rendez-moi ce livre. »

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue répara le livre et le rangea dans une de ses poches avant de s'apprêter à repartir. Mais heureusement pour Hermione, Rogue n'était pas le seul professeur à se balader dans les couloirs ce matin. En effet, un chat noir avait suivi une partie de la scène au bout du couloir… Si McGonagall avait tout d'abord eu l'intention de laisser son collègue se charger de cette histoire, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une de ses étudiantes subir une injustice.

Se retransformant en elle-même, la directrice des Gryffondor s'avança vers le petit groupe avant que Severus ne s'en aille. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre en question l'autorité d'un de ses collègues, mais elle ne laisserait pas sa meilleure élève prendre tout à la place du jeune Malefoy. Dès qu'Hermione l'aperçut, elle eut un regain d'espoir, tout en appréhendant la réaction que pourrait avoir son professeur de métamorphose en apprenant qu'elle avait volé un livre interdit.

« Alors comme ça tu accuses mon élève d'avoir abimé un livre, Severus ? Pourtant, Miss Granger est sans doute l'élève de Poudlard la plus respectueuse envers les livres… »

« Eh bien il faut croire qu'elle a oublié tous ses principes, ainsi que les règles de Poudlard, stipulant bien l'interdiction de s'introduire dans la réserve _interdite_. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Certes, il est sûr qu'il faudra qu'on reparle ensemble du respect du règlement, Miss Granger... » commença-t-elle en regardant Hermione avec sévérité. « Mais il faudra également que tu parles avec M. Malefoy ici présent, de l'interdiction d'insulter d'autres élèves, de leur voler leurs affaires, et d'abimer du matériel scolaire, puisqu'il a largement participé à la destruction dudit livre. »

Severus Rogue incendia Drago du regard en entendant ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune fille avant qu'il n'arrive. Son filleul pouvait vraiment se montrer immature par moment… Il ne le défendrait pas face à Minerva. Quelle que soit sa punition, il le mériterait.

« Et que proposez-vous comme contrepartie alors ? »

« Une annulation de sortie à pré-au-lard, et 20 points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, Rogue se retourna d'un coup de cape, et McGonagall fit un léger sourire à Hermione avant de se retransformer en chat et de continuer sa ballade dans le château.

Hermione était ravie. Bien sûr, elle avait été prise sur le fait en train de contourner le règlement, mais la résolution de la situation était largement en sa faveur, en dehors des points perdus.

Rater une journée à pré-au-lard ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, elle pourrait toujours passer la journée à travailler et elle avait eu le temps de lire ce qui l'intéressait dans le livre avant que Rogue ne le récupère (tant pis pour Harry, il devrait juste faire confiance à sa mémoire). Par contre, Malefoy était vraiment embêté par cette interdiction, et vu que tout avait commencé par sa faute, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses !

« Sale Sang de bourbe ! »

« Super originale comme insulte Malefoy, je ne m'y attendais pas ! » répliqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je te la répèterai en boucle jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes à quel point tu n'as pas ta place ici. Quand je raconterai à mon père ce que tu m'as fait… »

Son sourire disparut. Qu'il se moque de son sang pour lui faire croire qu'elle était soi-disant inférieure à lui, elle s'en moquait maintenant, ayant bien compris que le sang ne jouait en aucun cas sur les qualités d'un sorcier. Mais par contre, quand il était question de se sentir à sa place, Hermione avait toujours été moins à l'aise…

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, elle s'était acharnée à apprendre par cœur chaque livre concernant le monde magique qu'elle avait pu se procurer. Elle avait eu besoin de rattraper tellement de choses par rapport aux enfants né-sorcier qui avaient toujours vécu dans l'univers de la magie ! Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux, mais c'est comme quand on essaye d'apprendre une langue : on aura beau faire de son mieux, il reste toujours certaines choses qui nous échappe lorsqu'on n'est pas natif…

Alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, elle vit Malefoy qui lui souriait d'un air victorieux. Il avait dû voir qu'il l'avait blessée et s'en réjouissait ; elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser. Je préfère largement être _né-moldue_ que de n'être définie que par mon nom et mon sang. » finit-elle par rétorquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » grinça-t-il.

« La vérité. Tu sais ce que tu es en fait, Malefoy ? Du rien, du vide, un simple nom. »

Elle vit les yeux du blond s'agrandir sous la colère, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Il n'aurait pas dû la provoquer… Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle le devança et explicita sa pensée.

« Tu ne t'es forgé aucune idée par toi-même, tu n'as pas de véritables amis, aucune ambition personnelle, tu ne remets jamais en question ce avec quoi on t'a bourré le crâne depuis tout petit ! Tu es un éternel passif, toujours à menacer d'appeler son père quand ça se passe mal, mais jamais capable d'assumer ses erreurs et ses faiblesses. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être fier… Tu es pathétique. » cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

Pendant tout son discours, Drago sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de le provoquer ainsi ? Et pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à trouver une réponse pour la contredire ?... Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait en position de faiblesse, à savoir : s'en prendre directement à elle pour ne pas avoir à se défendre de ses attaques.

« Ah parce que tu crois que tu es mieux que moi ? Tu te crois vraiment intelligente ? Tout ça parce que tu es capable de réciter des bouquins par cœur et que ça te permet d'avoir des bonnes notes ? Personnellement, je n'appelle pas ça de l'intelligence, mais avoir une bonne mémoire. C'est sûr que c'est utile, mais le raisonnement aussi c'est important, et je ne t'ai jamais entendu exposer une véritable réflexion pendant un cours, ou n'importe quand d'ailleurs. »

Après avoir déversé son venin, sa gorge lui piquait encore. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas mieux ? Les mots de la jeune fille résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête : _du rien, du vide, un simple nom_. Etait-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il était ? C'était vrai qu'il ne contredisait jamais son père, il en avait bien trop peur. Mais ne se remettait-il jamais en question pour autant ?... Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire non, que c'était faux, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et en voyant le regard de la Gryffondor, il aurait voulu se réjouir. Il voyait bien qu'il l'avait touchée, qu'il avait réussi à lui faire mal. Alors pourquoi cela ne le faisait-il pas se sentir mieux ?

Hermione de son côté avait été touchée au vif. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre… Serait-il possible qu'il ait raison ? Comme le jeune homme un instant auparavant, elle se sentit incapable de se défendre, et cela la déstabilisa énormément. D'habitude, elle savait répliquer, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ça. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'intelligence ?...

Pour ne pas lui montrer l'effet que ses mots avaient eu sur elle, elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Ah parce que tu fais attention à ce que je dis maintenant ? » avança-telle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Ne vas pas trop te faire d'idées non plus, ta voix geignarde de miss-je-sais-tout est juste très dure à ignorer. »

Ça faisait mal, terriblement mal. Aussi bien pour la jeune fille que pour le jeune homme. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi dépourvue de sa vie, et lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi lâche. Alors qu'il la vit rougir de colère, il préféra la couper avant qu'elle ne s'exprime. Il fallait qu'il précise une chose qu'elle se devait de savoir ; il ne pouvait pas la laisse croire n'importe quoi, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'entendre s'en prendre à lui de nouveau…

« Et puis si je n'ai pas de véritables amis comme tu dis, c'est parfaitement voulu. Les amis sont une faiblesse. » l'informa-t-il alors.

« N'importe quoi… Tu dis ça parce que personne ne voudrait de toi comme ami ! »

« Je pourrais être ami avec n'importe qui si je le voulais... »

« Ah bon ? Ce n'est pourtant pas Harry qui avait refusé ta si généreuse proposition d'amitié en première année ? »

« Espèce de sale sang de… »

Il s'arrêta dans son insulte, perplexe, puis souffla son dernier mot avec une expression indécise : « bourbe. »

Un trouble s'empara de lui ; tout cela était tellement étrange… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de parler - enfin parler était un bien un grand mot – d'échanger des paroles avec cette fille, qu'il avait toujours dit détester de tout son être… Et pourtant, comme elle avait eu raison tout à l'heure en disant qu'il ne remettait jamais ses idées en question, aussi irrationnelles soient-elles ! Cette insulte qu'il lui assenait depuis trois ans semblait déjà n'avoir plus aucun sens…

Comment avait-elle fait pour appréhender aussi bien tous ses défauts ? Etait-il vraiment si facile à cerner que ça ? Il la vit toujours aussi rouge de colère, mais son regard était confus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et Drago non plus à vrai dire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire.

Alors, pris par une soudaine envie face à cette situation qui le dépassait, il se mit à rire nerveusement. Tout ceci était tellement stupide, tellement absurde, tellement… drôle.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle le rejoignit, et leurs rires tout d'abord nerveux se synchronisèrent en une harmonie parfaite de soulagement et de légèreté. La mélodie ainsi créée avait quelque chose d'à la fois inédit et de familier à leurs oreilles… C'était beau. Quelque chose venait de changer en eux, sans qu'ils puissent expliquer ce que c'était, ils se sentaient libérés.

Leurs masques venaient de tomber : ils n'étaient plus une Gryffondor né-moldue et un sang pur Serpentard, mais juste deux jeunes capables de rire ensemble.

Drago réalisa quelque chose : il n'avait plus envie de la couper ou de changer de sujet. Désormais, il désirait _parler_ avec elle. Mais d'où lui venait cette envie subite ? C'est comme si le fait qu'elle lui ait fait prendre conscience de certains de ses défauts lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. A quel point le connaissait-elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour lui apprendre des choses sur lui auquel lui-même ne faisait pas attention ? Qu'avait-elle de si spéciale ? Il voulait la connaître, et il voulait qu'elle le connaisse pour autre chose que ses faiblesses. Il avait envie de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas que du vide, qu'il pouvait être mieux que ça.

« Dis le livre… Tu l'avais pris pour quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il donc avec curiosité, une fois leurs rires achevés.

« … Pour aider Harry. »

Elle semblait sur la défensive.

« Ah tiens, c'est marrant ça, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » Il lâcha un rire moqueur, mais s'arrêta net en voyant ses sourcils se froncer. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, il ne voulait pas la faire fuir. « Ça t'arrive de faire autre chose que d'aider les gens ? De faire quelque chose pour toi, juste parce que tu en as envie ? »

« Je lis des livres... »

« Tu ne fais pas ça uniquement pour avoir des bonnes notes ? Je parle de choses qui te plaisent vraiment, Granger, et ne va pas me faire croire que lire _L'histoire de Poudlard_ en fait partie… »

« Mais si, j'aime lire ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de poursuivre plus calmement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Enfin c'est vrai que ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai commencé à lire des livres sur Poudlard et sur la magie avant la première année, mais ce n'était pas non plus pour avoir des bonnes notes... Enfin dans tous les cas maintenant j'aime vraiment ça. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'en dire davantage : pourquoi lui avait-elle raconté ça ? Cette scène était tellement absurde ! Depuis quand Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger rigolaient-ils ensemble ? Depuis quand le jeune homme s'intéressait-t-il à ses goûts ? Depuis quand prenait-il le temps de l'écouter ? Et surtout, depuis quand se sentait-elle à l'aise pour lui parler ?

« Si ce n'était pas pour avoir des bonnes notes, c'était pour quoi ? »

Elle le jaugea du regard. Bizarrement, il lui paraissait sincère et vraiment intéressé, comme si c'était une question qu'il s'était toujours posé. Ses yeux gris métalliques n'étaient plus moqueurs mais avenants, et elle avait l'impression que, pour une fois, il ne la jugerait pas. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'elle ressentirait un jour le besoin de se confier à Drago Malefoy, et pourtant…

« Pour me faire accepter. Ce n'est pas facile d'arriver dans un monde inconnu, où tout le monde est prêt à vous dénigrer pour des origines que l'on ne peut pas contrôler… »

Elle le regardait et attendait sa réaction avec appréhension. Allait-il s'énerver ? Se moquer ?

Il n'en fit rien.

Au contraire, Drago était en plein conflit intérieur. Il s'en voulait et désirait se rattraper mais depuis quand un Malefoy s'en voulait-il de quoi que ce soit ? Il ne saurait dire si cette fille le révélait à lui-même ou le métamorphosait… Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il se sentait désormais incapable de lui mentir.

« Je suis désolé. » finit-il par répondre avec difficulté, comme si ces mots lui brûlaient la gorge et la langue. « Tu as raison, j'ai tendance à ne jamais remettre en question ce que ma famille m'a appris, mais cela ne veut pas non plus dire qu'ils ont tort sur tout… »

Hermione était stupéfaite. Avait-elle rêvé ou venait-il bien de s'excuser et d'admettre son erreur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait… Le voir faire un tel effort sur lui-même la toucha beaucoup. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait en faire de même, elle _voulait_ en faire de même.

« Eh bien tu as raison pour moi aussi… Je n'arrête pas de réciter des livres que j'ai appris par cœur, mais cela ne veut pas non plus dire que je suis bête… »

« Je n'en doute pas. » murmura-t-il, avant de lui sourire doucement.

Malefoy lui dirigeant un sourire qui ne soit pas moqueur ? Même dans un rêve elle aurait été incapable d'imaginer ça ! Mais qui était cette personne devant elle ? Et qui était-elle en train de devenir, elle qui avait toujours cherché à être la première de sa classe et qui aujourd'hui reconnaissait qu'elle n'était pas aussi maligne pendant les cours qu'elle aurait bien voulu le faire croire ?... Il se passait quelque chose de spécial, à la fois perturbant et tellement juste…

« Et toi, il t'arrive de faire des choses pour toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement tout en restant sur ses gardes, s'attendant à ce qu'à tout moment il se mette à rire et à lui révéler qu'il se moquait d'elle depuis tout à l'heure.

Sauf qu'il ne rigola pas, au contraire, il resta sérieux et se confia à elle.

« Evidemment… Apprendre à faire ce que je veux fait quasiment partie de mon éducation. Mais s'il fallait que je choisisse une seule chose, ce serait le quidditch. »

« Tu ne fais pas ça juste pour impressionner ton père ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Nan, je fais ça juste pour embêter Potter ! » ironisa-t-il en rentrant dans son jeu, avant de répondre plus honnêtement. « Je sais que ça peut paraitre enfantin, mais j'adore jouer au quidditch. Quand je vole, je me sens plus libre que jamais, comme si je pouvais devenir n'importe qui ! Et le quidditch a la qualité de réunir le vol et la compétition, une autre chose que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. »

« Tu aimes la compétition, vraiment ? C'est étonnant ! » rigola-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il ne vivait que pour ça. « Moi je déteste ça. Pas la compétition, tu t'en doutes, mais voler. J'ai le vertige, alors ce n'est pas en volant que je vais me sentir libre. »

« Quand est-ce que tu te sens libre du coup ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Face à son air meurtri, Drago sentit quelque chose se serrer en lui. Cette fille était tellement dans la dévotion, le perfectionnisme et dans le désir de se faire accepter, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été libre… Bien sûr, lui aussi était dans le contrôle, mais il agissait toujours dans son intérêt, alors qu'elle se restreignait uniquement pour les autres. Il fallait remédier à ça. Il voulait la voir sourire et l'entendre rire à nouveau. Mu par un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas, il sut quelle était sa mission : il allait l'aider.

« Tu sais quoi ? Comme la journée est encore longue, on pourrait faire quelque chose dont tu as envie ? Pas une chose dont tu as besoin, mais une chose vraiment inutile, qui te plairait ! » lui proposa-t-il plein d'espoir.

De nouveau, il avait un sourire aux lèvres ; il était mignon quand il souriait…

« Visiter la bibliothèque ? » tenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

« Sérieusement Granger… » la réprimanda-t-il d'un air contrarié, alors qu'en réalité, il était juste content de voir qu'elle n'avait pas refusé sa proposition.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi, on pourrait marcher dans les jardins ? »

« Tu veux prendre l'air ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu froid ? » s'étonna-t-il. On était quand même en octobre.

« Si peut-être un peu, mais c'est vrai que j'ai lu tellement de chose sur Poudlard que je connais le château quasiment par cœur, alors que les jardins… »

« D'accord, on y va. »

« Mais qui t'a dit que j'avais envie d'y aller avec toi ? » le provoqua-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Elle le testait pour voir s'il était sincère, si tout ceci n'était qu'une grosse blague ou s'il avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec elle.

Ça aurait dû l'énerver, mais en fait, il adorait ça... Ce jeu lui convenait parfaitement.

« Tu voudrais que je te laisse y aller seule alors que tu viens de me dire que tu ne connaissais pas les jardins ? Non, je suis trop gentleman pour ça, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes, tu comprends… »

« Drago Malefoy, gentleman… C'est dingue à quel point ça sonne faux. Mais c'est pas grave, je te suis. Par contre tu n'as pas intérêt à m'emmener n'importe où pour me faire une blague, je te préviens ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Moi ? Avec des intentions aussi malhonnêtes ? C'est mal me connaître… »

Après avoir échangé un sourire complice, rassurés par leur réaction respective, ils allèrent chercher de quoi se couvrir pour pouvoir se diriger ensemble vers les jardins de Poudlard, leur pas s'accordant l'un à l'autre, et leurs paroles s'échangeant avec une même bienveillance inattendue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième partie**

Il faisait froid en cette matinée d'octobre, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner les deux jeunes sorciers qui marchaient le long du lac de Poudlard, pendant que tous les autres élèves étaient soit bien au chaud à l'intérieur soit en train de s'amuser à pré-au-lard.

Hermione sentait ses joues rosir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leur ballade, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause du froid ou de la situation. Drago était si… surprenant. Bien que toujours assez prétentieux et moqueur, il était amène et s'intéressait à tout ce qu'elle lui racontait, même les choses les plus insignifiantes. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures sans voir le temps passer, et sans se poser de questions sur l'anormalité de la scène.

Plus le temps passait, et plus leurs préjugés s'évaporaient.

Ils parlèrent tout d'abord de leurs familles. Drago dût reconnaître que les parents moldus qu'avait Hermione, même s'ils étaient sans doute stupides et incultes, avaient au moins réussi à faire d'Hermione une fille intelligente, généreuse et pleine de vie. Il imagina Hermione dans une famille de sang pur et l'image de femme malheureuse qu'il perçut ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était sans doute pas une si mauvaise chose qu'elle soit née là-bas… Hermione quant à elle comprit que si les parents de Drago pouvaient être froids et hautains, cela ne les empêchait pas d'aimer leur fils de tout leur cœur et d'être prêts à tout donner pour lui.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de leurs amis, de leurs passions, de leurs peurs, de leurs rêves, en mettant tous leurs ressentiments de côté. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour eux…

Ils rirent souvent et sourirent beaucoup.

On aurait cru voir deux meilleurs amis perdus de vue qui venaient de se retrouver ; rien ne laissait transparaître leur hostilité passée, comme si toute leur haine s'était envolée en même temps que leur fierté.

Ils étaient fascinés par l'autre, mais également par eux-mêmes. Drago n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se montrer aussi gentil et sincère avec quelqu'un d'autre, et certainement pas une Gryffondor né-moldue. Hermione, pour sa part, n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir tenir une conversation aussi longue sans citer le moindre livre. Au lieu de s'enfermer dans les connaissances qui faisaient jusqu'ici son orgueil, elle se laissait emporter par la nouveauté du lieu, de la conversation, de la personne avec qui elle discutait, sans pour autant jamais se sentir démunie.

Ils ne se seraient jamais cru capable de se confier autant l'un à l'autre, allant jusqu'à révéler des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais racontées à personne. Ils ne cessaient de se découvrir, et ils se sentaient en parfaite adéquation aussi bien avec l'autre qu'avec eux-mêmes. Ils se sentaient en paix.

Tandis que leurs esprits s'harmonisaient, leurs corps apprenaient aussi petit à petit à s'apprivoiser.

Lorsqu'ils marchaient, ils se tenaient si près l'un de l'autre, que leurs bras se frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises. La première fois, Hermione s'empressa de retirer son bras, gênée par le contact. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser, mais en entendant le doux rire de Drago, qui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, elle se détendit et sourit.

La deuxième fois, elle n'aurait su dire si le contact était fortuit ou désiré, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle n'avait plus aucune envie de tirer son bras vers elle. Elle se plut à imaginer que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de cape et que leurs peaux entraient en contact direct l'une avec l'autre. Elle aurait adoré sentir les doigts de Drago courir sur sa peau, provoquant des picotements de bien-être sur leur passage… Ses envies la dépassaient complètement.

Ainsi, lorsque la troisième fois elle sentit la main de Drago effleurer la sienne, elle mêla instinctivement ses doigts aux siens et se délecta de la sensation du pouce du jeune homme caressant sa paume. Elle avait du mal à ne pas se laisser divertir de leur conversation par ces sensations nouvelles, mais le jeune homme semblait trouver ces gestes si naturels que cela la mit en confiance.

Drago était quant à lui émerveillé par sa découverte. Plus il en apprenait sur Hermione, et plus il la trouvait incroyable. Comment était-il possible qu'une seule personne réunisse autant de qualités ? Elle était dévouée, brillante, joyeuse, ambitieuse, courageuse, et pas si moche que ça… Ses cheveux indomptables, ses yeux pétillants, ses lèvres bien dessinées, tout ça la rendait unique et très charmante. Comment avait-il pu la trouver aussi laide jusque là ?

Bien sûr, elle avait changé en trois ans et s'était embellie depuis qu'il avait jeté un sort à ses dents, mais il savait aussi que c'était sa haine irrationnelle qui l'avait empêché de voir le trésor qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Cette fille, si différente de lui, était tellement… Vivante. Elle l'animait plus que quiconque n'aurait pu le faire.

Elle lui donnait envie de vivre, de se donner, de l'aider. Quand elle lui avait avoué avoir peur du noir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire en croyant que c'était une blague, mais elle était sérieuse et sa mine boudeuse avait été si adorable qu'il aurait tout donné pour la prendre dans ses bras. A la place, il lui avait dit que sa peur de la solitude ne valait sans doute pas mieux que la sienne, et effectivement, Hermione avait rigolé, se moquant de ses dires précédents quant au fait de ne pas avoir besoin d'amis.

L'un et l'autre s'était alors regardé sérieusement et une entente tacite était passée entre eux. En un regard, Hermione sut qu'il serait toujours là pour éclairer sa vie, et Drago comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

« C'est ton ventre qui vient de gargouiller ? T'as faim ? » se moqua Drago au bout de plusieurs heures de marches dans les jardins.

« Très galant Malefoy. Tu n'étais pas censé te montrer gentleman ? » se vexa-t-elle, retirant du même coup sa main de celle du jeune homme, même si elle regretta très vite cet absence de contact...

« Oh, ne le prend pas comme ça Granger ! »

Elle s'arrêta et le toisa les bras croisés, attendant des excuses en bonne et due forme.

« Si tu y tiens… Mlle Hermione Granger accepterait-elle de me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton précieux auquel elle répondit par un gloussement et une petite révérence.

« Avec plaisir très cher ! Tu vois, quand tu veux tu peux te montrer poli. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait, provoquant un soupir chez le jeune homme, et elle le suivit dans le château jusqu'à la Grande salle, qui était étonnamment… vide.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait personne ? Il devrait au moins y avoir les premières années ! » s'étonna la Gryffondor.

Malefoy sortit une montre de sa poche et la regarda avec stupéfaction.

« C'est sans doute parce qu'il n'est plus vraiment l'heure de manger… »

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Il est déjà 15h30. »

« Quoi ? On a passé autant de temps à se parler ? … »

Elle se mit à rougir en se rendant compte de ce que cela voulait dire. Elle avait passé plus d'une matinée entière à discuter avec Drago Malefoy, son « pire ennemi », et elle s'était sentie tellement bien en sa présence qu'elle n'avait absolument pas vu les heures passées…

Qu'en pensait-il ? Drago la fixait avec intensité mais elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les émotions qui le traversaient. Avait-il lui aussi ressenti ce lien étrange qui semblait les unir ? Regrettait-il d'avoir passé autant de temps avec elle ?

Il ignora sa question et se contenta de dire : « On devrait aller voir s'il reste quelque chose à manger en cuisine. »

Elle acquiesça, les joues encore un peu rouges, et se dirigea vers les cuisines qui étaient situées au sous-sol du château. Elle n'y était jamais allée, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin : elle connaissait Poudlard quasiment par cœur. Drago la suivit avec confiance, sans lui adresser la parole. Hermione réalisa que même le silence pouvait être agréable avec lui… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait ! C'était bien beau de pouvoir raconter sa vie et ses sentiments les plus enfouis à l'autre, s'ils n'étaient même pas capables de parler de ce qui était en train de se passer, ils n'iraient jamais loin…

Mais en même temps où voulait-elle qu'ils aillent ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il fallait qu'elle redevienne sérieuse. Heureusement, la porte de la cuisine n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle l'ouvrit sans se retourner, n'étant pas encore prête à affronter le regard de Drago, mais elle l'entendit pousser une exclamation d'émerveillement en entrant dans la salle. Elle-même eut du mal à se contenir en voyant la splendeur de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

La salle était immense, aussi bien en longueur qu'en hauteur, et éclairée par une centaine de chandeliers remplissant le plafond : elle n'avait rien à envier à la Grande Salle… Mais le plus impressionnant était de voir des centaines d'aliments, d'ustensiles de cuisine et de la vaisselle s'agiter dans tous les recoins de la salle.

Quelques elfes de maison se tenaient au milieu de la pièce pour diriger tout ça par leur magie : ici, un elfe faisait voler des ingrédients pour faire un gâteau, là, des assiettes se dirigeaient à la queuleuleu vers un immense évier rempli d'eau moussante pour être nettoyées par des éponges animées, un peu plus loin, un autre elfe aiguisait une dizaine de couteaux de cuisine sur une pierre qui se mouvait au rythme de ses gestes. Partout, les sons et les odeurs de nourriture se mêlaient avec une vitalité débordante.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent stupéfaits, la jeune fille avait mis toutes ses questions de côté pour profiter du spectacle, et le garçon était incroyablement surpris. Ils échangèrent un sourire, ravis d'avoir pu partager ce moment magique ensemble. Même dans les plus grands manoirs où il avait été invité, Drago n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et Hermione au milieu de toute cette magie lui parut sublime. Elle était tellement belle quand elle lui souriait…

Ce doux moment fut toutefois interrompu par le cri d'une elfe apeurée à leur vue. Hermione tenta de la calmer, mais c'était trop tard ! Dès que la première se mit à crier, il s'ensuivit le cri d'un autre elfe, qui entraina le cri d'un autre, et d'une autre. Tous les objets qui volaient quelques secondes plus tôt retombèrent dans un même fracas, ce qui amena une elfe à se prendre une tarte sur la tête, et un autre une casserole, provoquant d'autant plus de cris dans l'assemblée !

Hermione et Drago durent se boucher les oreilles pour supporter tous ces cris stridents, et ils s'empressèrent de partir en courant dans la direction opposée. Ils remontèrent les escaliers en trombe, et continuèrent de courir dans les couloirs pour s'éloigner le plus possible, de peur que les elfes ne partent à leur recherche. Après avoir monté un nouvel étage, ils s'autorisèrent une pause dans un couloir, épuisés par l'effort qu'ils venaient de faire. L'un et l'autre s'affaissèrent contre le mur, et puis d'une seule voix, ils se mirent à exploser de rire.

De nouveau, leurs rires se fondèrent l'un dans l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante. Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle remarqua la coupe de Drago : ces cheveux avaient profité de leur course pour n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Aussi, un épi blond habituellement retenu par une bonne couche de gel, se tenait fièrement debout au sommet de son crâne. Cette vision était tellement comique qu'Hermione crut ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de rire !

Drago quant à lui s'empressa d'aplatir la mèche de cheveux par plusieurs gestes rageurs, mais sans vraiment s'arrêter de rigoler non plus… Le rire de la jeune fille était tellement communicateur que même quand elle se moquait de lui, il voulait l'accompagner. Cependant, les mains de Drago n'avaient pas vraiment amélioré l'affaire, ayant au contraire décoiffé quelques mèches de plus. Hermione prise de pitié par la bataille perdue d'avance que menait Drago, finit par approcher sa main de sa tête pour arranger ça elle-même. Les rires du jeune homme se stoppèrent aussitôt.

Il la fixait désormais avec appréhension : allait-elle essayer de le recoiffer ? Ça lui semblait tellement intime comme geste… Il n'y avait que sa mère qui se permettait de toucher ses cheveux. Enfin, de toute évidence, sa mère ET Hermione…

Celle-ci avait pensé qu'il serait désagréable de les toucher à cause de tous les produits qu'il se mettait sur la tête, mais elle trouva sa chevelure bien plus douce qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle en était presque jalouse. Elle qui s'était toujours moqué de ses cheveux blond platine pleins de gel, se rendit compte qu'elle les aimait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer….

Le regard de Drago la pénétrait et la fit frissonner, elle n'aurait su dire s'il trouvait ça agréable ou s'il se retenait pour la repousser en criant « Ne me touche pas avec tes sales mains de Sang de Bourbe ! » En vérité, elle sentait bien qu'il ne pouvait plus lui dire ça, mais elle n'osait y croire. Une fois son travail accompli, elle recula sa main et fut agréablement surprise de voir une lueur de déception traverser les yeux du Serpentard.

« Bon bah j'imagine qu'on va devoir se passer de déjeuner… » finit-il par faire remarquer, histoire de briser l'étrange tension qui s'élevait entre eux.

« Je crois que Ron et Harry ont des biscuits dans leur chambre, je peux aller les chercher si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle. « Ils ne m'en voudront pas puisque c'est à cause d'eux que je n'ai pas pu aller à pré-au-lard. »

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'être redevable envers Weasley et Potter… »

« Oh ça va, il vaut mieux ça que de souffrir d'hypoglycémie ! »

« Hypo quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il, dubitatif.

« Hypoglycémie. C'est l'état dans lequel se trouve ton corps quand la concentration de sucre dans ton sang est trop faible, c'est-à-dire inférieure à 0,60g/L, et cela peut provoquer une baisse d'énergie et des malaises. » l'informa-t-elle, en se remémorant un article qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet.

En voyant son air incrédule, Hermione finit par ajouter : « Et puis si tu ne manges pas, tu risques d'avoir faim quoi… »

A ces mots, ce fut le ventre de Drago qui se mit à gargouiller, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, ravie de pouvoir ainsi prouver son point. Drago sourit en entendant ce doux son sortir de sa gorge. Désormais décidé, il la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors où il attendit mal à l'aise qu'elle aille chercher de quoi manger.

Si on lui avait dit un jour plus tôt qu'il devrait attendre la meilleure amie de Potter devant les habitations des Gryffondors pour qu'elle puisse lui apporter de quoi manger, il serait certainement parti dans un grand fou rire. Mais non, c'était bien réel. Tout aussi réel que le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu aussi bien avec une personne de toute sa vie, qu'il avait adoré quand elle lui avait touché les cheveux, et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais se passer d'elle. Cette fille le rendait fou… Et il adorait ça.

Lorsqu'elle arriva triomphante avec deux paquets de gâteaux à la main, il lui prit envie de l'embrasser. Elle était tellement belle dans son simple uniforme, débarrassée de sa cape qu'elle avait déposée dans sa chambre…

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas, elle méritait mieux que ça. Alors simplement, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et caressa sa joue, avant de lui murmurer un merci au creux de l'oreille. Il la vit fermer les yeux et la sentit frissonner. Prenant cela pour un encouragement, il descendit sa main le long de son cou et de son bras gauche. Il regrettait qu'elle porte une chemise à manche longue… Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau et ne jamais avoir à s'en détacher ! Des tas d'image déplacées lui vinrent à l'esprit… il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il se recula de la jeune fille et contempla ses yeux noisette brillant d'un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait identifier ; elle était si belle… Il lui prit ensuite un paquet de gâteau qu'ils partagèrent en silence, en ne s'adressant que de simples sourires de temps en temps, avant d'entamer le suivant.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle une fois leurs gâteaux terminés.

« Si tu veux, on peut y aller à ta bibliothèque. » proposa-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

« Quoi ? Tu as envie de lire ? Ou... de travailler ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre rassure toi ! Mais je veux bien te regarder faire par contre. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine ; elle se demanda s'il pouvait l'entendre de là où il était.

« Pour essayer de comprendre… » s'expliqua-t-il l'air songeur.

Malgré l'ambiguïté de sa phrase, Hermione voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire : elle aussi avait envie de comprendre…

« Très bien, mais dans ce cas je veux te regarder jouer au Quidditch après ! » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix décidée.

« Tout seul ? Ça risque de ne pas être très passionnant… »

« Bah il ne te suffit pas de voler après une petite boule dorée ? Tu peux très bien faire ça tout seul ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais bon… Ça perd tout le côté compétitif. »

« Eh bien si tu veux je rajouterai un temps maximum pour que tu récupères le vif d'or, histoire de corser un peu les choses ! »

Il sourit.

« Parfait, ça me va. »

Satisfaits par leur arrangement, ils partirent d'un pas harmonieux vers la bibliothèque, après qu'Hermione ait récupéré de quoi écrire dans sa chambre.

Peu d'étudiants s'y trouvaient, mais ils dévisagèrent tous avec la même surprise cet étrange couple. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ensemble, qui semblaient être en bonne entente ? Ça allait contre toute logique ! Drago et Hermione ignorèrent ces regards lourds de sens, et s'installèrent en silence à une table au fond de la salle. Drago observa alors Hermione travailler pendant une heure, et il profita de cette vue pour tenter de comprendre.

Elle était terriblement mignonne quand elle était concentrée. Son regard s'alternait méthodiquement entre les livres qu'elle avait étendus autour d'elle, et la feuille posée sous ses yeux. Elle tenait sa plume avec fermeté et elle écrivait vivement et efficacement. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, aucun de ses gestes n'étaient superflus. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps de dégager la mèche de cheveux qui se baladait devant ses yeux, comme si rien d'extérieur ne pouvait la déranger.

Drago se prit à vouloir replacer cette mèche lui-même, mais il avait peur de la déconcentrer de son devoir de métamorphose. Pendant cette heure de contemplation, il repensa à toutes leurs années précédentes, à chaque fois où il l'avait insultée, où elle avait répondu, et à la fois où elle l'avait frappé… Il s'était senti tellement déshonoré ce jour-là qu'il avait pensé qu'il n'oserait plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant très vite, leurs échanges avaient repris, et il avait retrouvé confiance en lui.

Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Elle devait sans doute le détester pour toutes ces années d'insultes qu'il lui avait fait subir, et même si elle avait peut-être senti comme lui cette communion spéciale qui semblait les réunir ce jour-là, elle retournerait certainement voir ses amis dès la fin de la journée en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et lui alors… Aurait-il le courage de lui reparler quand les Serpentards seraient de retour ? Et si jamais elle daignait bien lui donner une chance, saurait-il s'en montrer digne ? Etait-il prêt à mettre son confort de toujours de côté pour une simple fille, aussi géniale soit-elle ? Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

Au bout d'une heure environ, elle releva la tête, satisfaite, pour enfin le regarder. Elle avait fini son devoir ! Drago lui sourit à son tour et put enfin faire ce qui le démangeait depuis bientôt une heure : replacer la mèche de la jeune fille derrière son oreille, contact aussi agréable qu'éphémère... Le seul souci, c'est qu'avec la masse de ses cheveux, c'était peine perdue ! A peine avait-il remis sa mèche, qu'une autre se dégagea et revint se placer devant son visage. Hermione sourit d'un air désolé face à la mine consternée de Malefoy, et lui dit : « Je peux me les attacher si tu veux. »

Mais Drago parut encore plus contrarié. « Non ne fais pas ça ! Ils sont très bien comme ça. » Pour allier parole et geste, il rapprocha fois une nouvelle fois sa main de son visage pour enlever cette fois-ci tous les cheveux coincés derrière son oreille et permettre à sa tignasse entière de prendre place tour autour de sa tête.

Ses cheveux épais et ébouriffés étaient désormais libérés de toute entrave, et alors qu'Hermione en fut tout d'abord confuse, elle se rassura très vite en voyant l'expression de satisfaction que portait Drago sur son visage. Pour une fois, elle avait l'impression d'être regardé non pas comme une sorcière inférieure, une miss-je-sais-tout, ou bien une fille dépourvue de tout charme. Pour une fois, elle avait l'impression qu'on la regardait pour elle-même, et qu'on la voyait belle ; et il avait fallu que ce soit Drago Malefoy qui agisse ainsi le premier.

Très vite, elle chassa ces idées de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de délirer et de croire que parce qu'il la regardait en souriant, cela signifiait forcément qu'il la trouvait jolie ! C'était ridicule ! Elle secoua la tête comme pour effacer toutes ces pensées saugrenues qui avaient surgi dans son esprit.

Pour reprendre son sérieux, elle lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il comptait l'emmener sur le terrain de Quidditch. Réagissant au quart de tour, le sourire de Drago s'amplifia. « Dès que tu as rangé tes affaires et que j'ai récupéré mon équipement, on y va ! »

Hermione acquiesça et ils s'afférèrent pour se préparer à la suite des évènements. Il lui porta ses affaires avant de la laisser devant le dortoir des Gryffondors pour qu'il puisse récupérer ses affaires de Quidditch. Il se retrouvèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard sur le terrain, une fois que Malefoy eut pris son balai et trouvé un Vif d'Or disponible. Il la regardait avec un sourire confiant : il était désormais sur son terrain, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Ceci, vois-tu, est un Vif d'Or » lui expliqua-t-il en articulant bien, comme il l'aurait fait avec une enfant. « Le Vif d'Or est rapide et malin, dès qu'on le libère, il s'envole à toute vitesse loin des joueurs ! Et _mon_ rôle est d'attraper le Vif d'Or qui fait tout pour s'échapper. Tu as bien compris ? »

« Je ne suis pas débile Malefoy, j'ai déjà assisté à des matchs de Quidditch tu sais ! » se défendit-elle de ses moqueries, sans pour autant réussir à se débarrasser du sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Pourtant à chaque match, je t'ai vu en train de lire au lieu de suivre le jeu. Tu n'as jamais eu l'air très concentrée… »

« Ah parce que tu m'as regardé ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle, surprise de l'attention qu'il avait pu lui donner avant qu'ils ne se soient rapprochés.

« Non, ce n'était qu'une intuition, mais merci de me l'avoir confirmé. En tout cas, cette fois-ci, tu vas être obligée de regarder une partie jusqu'au bout ! » ricana-t-il, ce qui provoqua un soupir exaspéré de la part d'Hermione.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour que je regarde tu sais… Enfin bon, puisque tu tenais à ce que ça ressemble à une compétition, je te laisse seulement une heure pour attraper cette fichue balle dorée ! Une fois le temps passé, je considérerai que tu as échoué. »

Il attrapa la main qu'elle lui présentait et la serra tendrement. « Marché conclu » souffla-t-il en la transperçant de son regard. Elle libéra la balle quand sa montre lui indiqua 18h, et sa contemplation put commencer. Elle s'installa dans les gradins pour mieux pouvoir observer le jeune homme, et ce fut tout simplement… remarquable.

Le garçon volait tellement bien lorsqu'il n'essayait pas d'impressionner les Serpentards ou de faire tomber ses adversaires ! Ses mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux, et il volait aussi bien que l'aurait fait n'importe quel oiseau. Il contrôlait parfaitement tout ce qu'il faisait. Chaque virage était calculé au centimètre près, chaque impulsion qu'il prenait était faite à un moment précis et ajustée par rapport à ses envies. Il jouait également avec le vent pour l'utiliser en sa faveur dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. En somme, il était dans son élément.

Et il était beau.

Ses cheveux blond platine n'étaient désormais plus retenus par le moindre produit, et ils virevoltaient tout autour de lui, d'une manière aussi gracieuse que l'étaient tous ses mouvements. Son visage irradiait d'une joie intense qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais cru voir, comme si, en sachant qu'elle était sa seule spectatrice, il autorisait enfin ses sentiments les plus profonds à prendre le dessus. Ses bras qui se mouvaient avec précision et finesse en essayant d'attraper le Vif d'Or lui semblèrent plus musclés qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien aimé sentir ces bras la tenir fermement…

Au bout de 35 minutes de course folle dans les airs, Drago Malefoy réussit finalement à récupérer l'objet de ces désirs. Fou de joie, il redescendit à toute vitesse pour se poser près des gradins. Ravi de sa réussite, il rangea rapidement le Vif d'Or et courut rejoindre Hermione dont le sourire radieux acheva de le combler. Sans trop y réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs, en criant sa victoire à tue-tête !

La jeune fille riait et l'acclamait, fascinée par ce nouveau Drago passionné qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'il retrouva son calme, il la posa doucement au sol et cola son front au sien, tout en gardant un air béat. Il était tellement content de la voir prête à partager son bonheur, elle qui était si belle et si parfaite, elle avec qui il s'entendait si bien, qui l'écoutait et se confiait à lui, qui lui souriait alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de le détester….

En cet instant, il lui sembla que les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient davantage que mille Vifs d'Or réunis. Elle seule pouvait scintiller autant, elle seule lui permettait de manifester sa joie, elle seule arrivait à le comprendre…

Caressant délicatement sa joue de ses doigts, il vit la jeune fille fermer les yeux et soupirer de bien-être. Elle était là, devant lui, et ne le repoussait pas. Cette fille devait être folle. Il adorait ça.

Tout doucement, pour être sûr de profiter de chaque seconde qui passait, il fit passer ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille, et l'amena ainsi à relever la tête un peu plus vers lui. Il se pencha et, lentement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de la belle brune en laissant une chaleur monter entre eux. Le silence était complet, et seuls tonnaient les battements de leur cœur, dans une même harmonie. Ils se regardaient intensément, d'une manière presque animale. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir, de se satisfaire, de se combler. Les lèvres de Drago étaient plus proches que jamais de celles de la jeune fille et il lui murmura alors d'une voix rauque, « Hermione… », comme une supplication.

Celle-ci sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps, ces sons rendaient si bien lorsqu'ils venaient de lui… Elle avait tellement envie de ces lèvres qui possédaient déjà son prénom, mais pas sa personne…

Elle lui répondit lascivement « Drago… », essayant de faire passer dans son prénom tous les sentiments contenus en elle qui ne demandaient qu'à exploser. Un sourire de plus apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et il s'apprêta à accomplir son acte…

Avant qu'il ne se fasse couper dans son élan par un son discordant venant du bout du terrain. Quatre Poufsouffles de cinquième année venaient d'arriver et comptaient profiter du terrain libre pour s'amuser.

En entendant le bruit de leur conversation, Drago et Hermione se reculèrent instinctivement d'un même coup et se regardèrent alarmés : la sortie à pré-au-lard était terminée !

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Et je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui me suivent, qui m'ont mis en favoris ou qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me touche beaucoup =)**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **A bientôt pour la troisième et dernière partie =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième partie**

La panique s'était emparée des deux jeunes sorciers qui se tenaient debout dans les gradins. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire maintenant que leur intimité avait été brisée par le groupe de Poufsouffles qui venait d'arriver. Ils se jaugeaient du regard pour essayer d'interpréter la réaction de l'autre. Depuis le début de la journée, ils avaient eu l'impression d'avoir atteint une symbiose qui leur permettait de comprendre l'autre aussi bien que s'ils s'étaient connus depuis toujours, mais là, ils étaient complètement perdus…

Est-ce que cette journée n'était qu'une parenthèse ou bien un nouveau départ ? Etaient-ils prêts à affronter tous les obstacles qui les séparaient ?

Un des Poufsouffles écourta leurs réflexions en s'adressant à eux depuis le terrain. « Eh mais vous n'étiez pas à pré-au-lard ? On est rentré vite pour utiliser le terrain pourtant ! Mais si vous l'avez réservé on vous le laisse ! »

« Toi, on t'a pas sonné. » rétorqua Drago d'une voix froide en brisant son échange de regards avec Hermione. Sans un mot de plus, il partit en direction du château, ignorant complètement la Gryffondor qu'il avait laissée derrière lui.

Le Poufsouffle haussa les épaules, peu touché par la véhémence du jeune Serpentard, et prépara le terrain pour que ses amis et lui puissent jouer.

Hermione, quant à elle, était abattue. Alors comme ça, il avait pris décision. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle le connaissait quand même un peu, elle savait à quel point il était lâche. Et puis si ça se trouve, tout ça n'avait rien voulu dire pour lui… Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait failli lui donner son premier baiser quelques instants auparavant ! Heureusement que ces Poufsouffles étaient arrivés à temps pour l'empêcher de faire une erreur qu'elle aurait sans doute regretté pendant très longtemps.

Et pourtant, elle était tellement déçue… Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Harry et Ron, eux parviendraient certainement à lui remonter le moral.

Une fois arrivée au dortoir des Gryffondors, en n'ayant heureusement rencontré aucun Serpentard sur le chemin, elle vit le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis s'illuminer en la voyant.

« Hermione, tu es là ! »

« Bien vu Ron, tu fais des progrès en déduction dis-moi. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Hermione ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » l'accueillit Harry, « On était très inquiet de ne pas te voir aujourd'hui… Tu t'es fait prendre à cause du livre c'est ça ? »

« Oui, je me suis fait prendre par les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Eh bien, au début tout allait comme prévu. J'ai utilisé les sorts que j'avais appris pour ne pas me faire prendre dans la réserve interdite, j'ai réussi à trouver le livre, et j'étais en route pour vous l'apporter ! Et puis, tout se serait très bien passé si Malefoy n'avait pas été là… » expliqua-t-elle, de l'amertume dans la voix. Elle se demandait ce que lui raconterait à tous ses camarades Serpentards…

« Malefoy ? Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ? » souleva Harry étonné.

« C'est à cause de la fouine que tu n'as pas pu venir aujourd'hui ? On peut aller s'occuper de son cas si tu veux ! » le rejoignit Ron d'un ton menaçant.

« Non, non ! » intervint-elle, inquiète de la tournure que prenaient les évènements « Enfin si c'est de sa faute, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne lui en veux pas. »

En voyant la mine défaite de ses amis, Hermione se gifla mentalement en se rappelant d'apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de parler de Drago ? Elle avait tout sauf envie de parler de lui et d'entendre ses amis l'insulter ! Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de tous ces bouleversements…

« Enfin ce que j'essaye de dire », se reprit elle, « c'est que je me souviens de ce que j'ai lu ! Et j'ai découvert des choses intéressantes sur le sortilège de la mort, qui pourraient expliquer comment tu y as survécu Harry, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ça corresponde à ton cas. Je pense que ça pourra t'aider un peu… Et vous avez intérêt à vous rattraper de m'avoir laissé faire le sale boulot toute seule, parce que j'aurais pu écoper bien plus qu'une simple interdiction d'aller à pré-au-lard et des points en moins ! »

« Je suis content que tu n'aies pas eu plus de sanctions… En tout cas c'est génial, merci Hermione, je te revaudrai ça ! »

« Tiens, on t'a apporté ça d'Honeyducks ! SI ça peut nous pardonner de pas avoir été là… » lui dit Ron d'un air désolé, en lui tendant un petit sac rempli de bonbons.

« Merci les garçons… Par contre, je vous préviens, comme j'étais en retard pour le déjeuner je me suis servie de gâteaux dans votre réserve personnelle ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, on a bien renouvelé notre stock là ! » se réjouit Harry, en lui indiquant un sac bien plus grand rempli de confiseries en tout genre.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois, et Hermione se rassura. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui n'avait été qu'une parenthèse après tout, et que maintenant qu'elle était refermée, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il ne fallait pas en douter. Tout irait bien. Il fallait y croire.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard_

En entrant dans la Grande Salle pour diner, Hermione s'était sentie plus tendue que jamais. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à _le_ revoir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis. Elle évita consciencieusement de regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards et laissa ses amis passer devant elle pour qu'elle puisse concentrer son regard sur leur dos. Toutefois, elle regretta immédiatement sa décision en voyant que ses deux amis s'étaient placés dos aux Serpentards, de sorte qu'elle doive se placer face à eux.

Essayer de garder ses yeux résolument fixés sur son assiette ou bien sur ses amis, en sachant qu' _il_ était peut-être juste derrière eux, était une véritable torture. Le pire de tout ça, c'est que tout au long du repas, elle eut la désagréable impression d'être observée. Etait-ce lui qui la regardait ? Etait-il en train de se moquer d'elle avec ses amis Serpentards ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et à cette journée si spéciale qu'ils venaient de passer. Et ce regard qu'elle sentait peser constamment sur elle…

Au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus. Elle le chercha derrière Ron et Harry, et en quelques secondes, elle le trouva. Beau et fier Serpentard, la fixant d'un regard pénétrant.

Lorsqu'il la vit lever enfin les yeux vers lui, il crut rêver ! Il lui sourit discrètement mais elle n'eut pas la réaction espérée. Elle rougit et détourna le regard sur le champ, l'air énervé… Alors ce qu'il redoutait le plus était bel et bien en train de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être bête ! Evidemment qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, un Serpentard qui l'avait malmené depuis sa première année, un type vide, sans personnalité, et lâche. Cette journée ne voulait rien dire. Ce n'était que du vent. Et pourtant… Il ne pouvait détachait son regard de son visage, il en était tout simplement incapable. Cette fille l'avait hypnotisé.

Hermione remuait ses petits pois avec sa fourchette depuis plusieurs minutes, sans réellement écouter ce que ses amis lui disaient. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé ainsi, avec ses yeux d'argent, ses cheveux d'or, et son sourire d'ange… Qu'il était cruel ! S'il voulait se moquer d'elle, il n'était pas obligé d'aller aussi loin. C'était vraiment de la méchanceté pure, là. Mais est-ce qu'il se moquait vraiment d'elle ?... Elle avait dû mal à croire qu'il puisse être sincère. Cela lui paraissait complètement absurde. Drago Malefoy, prêt à sourire à une « sang de bourbe » pendant un diner à la Grande Salle ? C'était impossible.

Et pourtant… Elle avait bien vu comme il s'était montré différent aujourd'hui. Elle avait été prête à lui faire confiance pendant une journée entière, pourquoi douterait-elle de lui maintenant ?

Sa curiosité étant plus forte que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle releva la tête pour croiser de nouveau le regard de celui qui hantait ses pensées. Il avait l'air inquiet désormais. Pas une trace de moquerie dans ses yeux. Peut-être un peu de… déception ? Elle lui sourit à son tour, timidement, pour tester sa réaction, et elle vit ses épaules se détendre un peu, comme si son sourire l'avait soulagé d'un poids. Il continuait à la fixer avec la même chaleur, irradiant tout son corps. Ce regard intense ne faisait que la perturber un peu plus à chaque instant elle aurait tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il signifiait…

Il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent.

« Oh eh ! » la sortit de sa rêverie Harry en passant une main devant ses yeux.

« Bah qu'est-ce que t'as Hermione ? T'as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure ! » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Oui et en plus tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder bizarrement derrière nous comme si tu avais vu un fantôme. Ça va ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione brisa son échange de regards avec Drago pour répondre à ses deux amis.

« Eh bien à vrai dire je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pense que je vais sortir de table maintenant, tant pis pour le dessert. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ron ! J'ai un peu chaud alors je vais prendre l'air. On se revoit demain, bonne fin de soirée ! »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva, retrouva le regard de Drago qui lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, et se dirigea vers la sortie avec hâte.

* * *

Une fois dehors, elle s'avança vers le lac et entendit des pas qui la suivaient ; elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques mètres du lac, elle s'arrêta, contrairement aux pas derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop proche, elle ne serait pas capable de supporter cette tension s'il se tenait tout près d'elle, il fallait qu'il s'arrête…

« Pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite tout à l'heure, dans les gradins ? » demanda-t-elle donc avec hâte. Les pas du jeune homme, comme elle l'avait espéré, cessèrent.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu voulais que je reste… »

Un sentiment de culpabilité et d'inconfort ressortait de sa voix… Hermione n'aimait pas l'entendre manquer d'assurance. Comment pouvait-il douter de ses sentiments ? S'il y avait une personne qui avait des raisons de douter, ce devrait être elle ! Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et elle se plongea dans son regard torturé.

« Je le voulais. » Après un silence, elle n'eut pas l'impression qu'il était tellement rassuré. Pourquoi doutait-il ? Si elle avait accepté de passer la journée avec lui, en mettant de côté tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant des années, c'était bien pour une raison ! Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si c'était dur pour elle. Elle voulait lui redonner confiance. « Et je le veux encore. »

Les yeux de Drago semblèrent s'illuminer pendant un instant, avant de se voiler et de devenir plus sombres que jamais. Il baissa les yeux pour ne plus se retrouver que face à lui-même et ses déceptions.

« Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi faire… » s'excusa-t-il d'un air impuissant.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« De toi, de nous… Tu l'as toi-même dit ce matin, je suis lâche. J'ai beaucoup trop peur de l'influence que peut avoir mon père sur moi pour oser m'opposer à lui. Et puis j'ai peur de la réaction des autres Serpentards aussi... »

Oui, il était faible, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il lui dise qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé, qu'elle se faisait des idées, qu'elle était ridicule. Mais lui dire que ce qui le retenait était la réaction de ses proches…

En y réfléchissant, elle non plus n'était pas prête à devoir expliquer le changement qui s'était opéré entre eux en si peu de temps. Les gens la prendraient pour une folle, Harry et Ron feraient tout pour la faire changer d'avis, ses parents trouveraient bizarre qu'elle se mette à apprécier le garçon dont elle se plaignait à longueur de temps depuis trois ans… Aussi Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle n'était pas plus forte.

« Je te comprends… Moi aussi j'ai peur de la réaction de mes parents et de mes amis à vrai dire. Ils ont beau être tolérants, je ne crois pas qu'ils le prendraient bien. »

Il lâcha un rire froid, absent de toute joie.

« C'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je sais que ça sonne terriblement cliché, mais j'ai l'impression que personne d'autre ne peut comprendre. Mais Hermione, je... ».

Il jura, l'air dépité. « Non, rien, laisse tomber. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-elle avec espoir.

« Non mais c'est bête, tu risques de trouver ça bizarre. »

« Vas-y, dis toujours... » le pria-t-elle.

Il lui répondit avec appréhension, en gardant son visage vissé au sol, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses yeux enflammés.

« C'est juste que… ce que je te dis, ça vaut que pour maintenant tu sais. Quand j'aurai 18 ans et qu'on ne sera plus à Poudlard, je pourrai enfin m'opposer à mon père et lui imposer ma volonté, je pourrai enfin être digne de toi… Et je… Je suis prêt à te retrouver à ce moment-là. »

Hermione était stupéfaite. Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'il était en train de suggérer ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois vraiment que tu penseras encore à moi dans quatre ans ? »

Il releva les yeux et n'eut qu'à la regarder quelques secondes pour répondre elle était si belle dans la lumière du soir… « Oui. Après ça ne nous engage en rien, c'est juste une idée comme ça. Mais sache que je serai toujours là pour te protéger du noir si tu en as besoin… »

Elle devait le trouver bien niais en cet instant mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance ; c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? On ne s'était jamais vraiment parler avant aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Tout ça lui semblait tellement absurde…

« Je dis ça parce que je le sens Hermione ! C'est comme une évidence pour moi... Cette harmonie qui nous lie tous les deux, ça ne se trouve qu'une fois dans une vie. Mais si tu trouves ça ridicule, je peux comprendre, oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

« Non… Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier. »

Alors il la dévora du regard et s'approcha d'elle pour pouvoir passer ses doigts dans sa folle crinière. De nouveau, elle ferma les yeux et se délecta de son toucher.

« Si seulement tu me faisais confiance… » murmura-t-il.

« C'est juste que c'est tellement étrange ! Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que tu t'attacherais à moi aussi vite… »

« Il faut croire que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça finalement. » répliqua-t-il avec amertume en laissant retomber ses doigts. « Mais si tu ne ressens pas la même chose ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrai. »

Elle rigola doucement et lui prit la main. « Si tu crois que je ne ressens pas la même chose, c'est que toi non plus tu ne me connais pas tant que ça. Mais ce n'est pas un problème… Personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître davantage pour savoir que je veux te retrouver dans quatre ans moi aussi. Comme tu le dis, c'est comme une évidence. On aura alors tout le temps pour en apprendre plus sur l'autre… »

Il sourit en la regardant, et remonta doucement sa main droite le long du bras d'Hermione jusqu'à arriver sur sa joue. Elle était tellement parfaite… La jeune fille frissonna sous son toucher, et il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle gentiment.

« Tu as froid peut-être ? »

« Non, j'aurais plutôt dit l'inverse. » Son regard perçant ne laissa pas Drago indifférent. Il aimait tellement quand elle jouait avec lui…

« Si tu as trop chaud, tu peux toujours enlever ton pull, je comprendrais tu sais… » proposa-t-il, un sourire goguenard flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle rigola et ce doux son le transporta. Il aurait voulu pouvoir enregistrer ces notes et les écouter à chaque fois qu'il se sentait seul…

Il entoura le dos de sa belle avec son bras libre et s'approcha lentement de son visage pour pouvoir enfin s'emparer des lèvres qui l'avaient appelé pendant toute la journée… Ce qui était sans compter sur les deux mains de la jeune fille qui se posèrent sur son torse pour le stopper, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce comportement soit très approprié, vu qu'on est censé se détester tout ça, tout ça. Dans quatre ans peut-être ? »

Il rigola mais ne se laissa pas dissuader pour autant.

« Oh mais la journée n'est pas encore terminée… » Il repartit à la recherche de ses lèvres malgré les mains qui le gênaient, mais Hermione se recula, cette fois-ci plus sérieuse.

« Alors ça veut dire que jusqu'à minuit on a le droit de… s'apprécier. Et puis après plus rien ? »

Drago soupira.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu parlais trop ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Ça a dû arriver une fois ou deux. »

Elle paraissait anxieuse. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, pour essayer de l'apaiser.

« On n'est pas obligé de s'ignorer non plus… On pourra essayer de se trouver des moments à nous. Et puis, le souvenir d'aujourd'hui nous permettra de tenir… »

Elle ne semblait pas aller mieux.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, et… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. »

Drago eut un sourire en coin. Même au moment de satisfaire ses plus folles envies, il fallait qu'elle ait des scrupules et qu'elle se restreigne…

« Laisse-toi aller ma lionne… » lui souffla-t-il en l'embrasant de son regard. « Libère toi. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

En un instant, les mains de la belle brune enserrèrent la nuque du jeune homme et rapprochèrent son visage du sien. Elle plaqua alors presque brusquement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, scellant par son geste tous leurs espoirs, leur promesse et leurs sentiments. Elle le sentit tout de suite : ce qu'elle venait de faire changeait tout. Elle concrétisait enfin ce qui avait germé en une journée, et désormais, elle était certaine que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Très vite, Drago sortit de sa surprise première et plongea avec elle dans ce baiser dévastateur. Son cœur tambourinait à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le sentait, tant il la maintenait proche contre lui... Il la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait et en profitait pour faire remonter ses mains le long de son dos, sur son cou, dans ses cheveux. Il avait envie de tout toucher, de tout découvrir, de tout sentir, et de lui laisser des centaines de marques indélébiles sur le corps pour lui rappeler à jamais cette journée, ce baiser, cette passion…

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne auparavant, et doutait fort qu'il pourrait ressentir cela avec quelqu'un d'autre dans le futur. Ses lèvres étaient si parfaites, si douces, un peu timides au début, et maintenant déjà tellement taquines ! Elles demandaient toujours plus et il ne pouvait qu'être ravi de s'y soumettre. Au bout d'un moment, la Gryffondor défit un de ses bras de la nuque du garçon pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, et il sut alors qu'il était définitivement perdu. Il lâcha un soupir d'extase et approfondit le baiser, voulant la sentir encore un peu plus contre lui. Il partit à la recherche de sa langue et joua avec elle, entamant un ballet de désir et de plaisir auquel elle participait vaillamment.

Il était fou, elle le rendait fou, et il savait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais les choses de la même manière après ça… En une journée, elle avait tout démoli. Son orgueil, ses croyances, sa bêtise, sa haine. Elle l'avait fait grandir, elle l'avait sublimé, et pour cela, jamais il ne pourrait assez la remercier. Comment allait-il faire pour attendre quatre ans ?

La jeune fille était médusée. Ce baiser était tellement plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé ! Etait-ce comme ça à chaque fois ? Et cette chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre, dans son sang, dans ses muscles, était-elle tout à fait normale ? Ou bien ressentait-elle cela juste parce qu'elle le partageait avec… lui ?

Cet être qu'elle avait toujours détesté, qui n'avait fait que l'insulter depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, et qui maintenant se perdait dans son étreinte, dans ses lèvres, dans son âme… Etrangement, c'était ce garçon si éloigné de tout ce qu'elle était qui l'avait mis face à elle-même, qui lui avait révélé ses défauts, ses qualités, ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il lui avait appris à ressortir le meilleur d'elle-même et à arrêter de se cacher derrière ce qu'elle croyait être.

Quatre ans. Deux mots bien courts pour désigner ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Alors qu'ils étaient quasiment à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, haletants. Ils se fixèrent avec hargne, les yeux encore pleins de désir, comme pour défier l'autre de dire que ce baiser n'avait pas été à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

Après avoir repris un peu de contenance, Hermione finit par lui adresser un sourire timide mais radieux, auquel il répondit sans hésiter. Il l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, faisant reposer sa tête sur son torse, et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux dans un geste de tendresse qui lui était complètement étranger mais qu'il aurait voulu réitérer en boucle, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il inspira profondément et profita de ce petit moment de pur bonheur volé au temps.

Le mélange de leurs parfums fruité et musqué créait une odeur nouvelle, à la fois douce et forte, gaie et sombre, instable et intemporelle. Cette odeur étrange les fascinait tous les deux, comme s'ils se rendaient compte que de leur union pouvait sortir quelque chose de merveilleux. Ils avaient l'impression que cela confirmait tout ce qu'ils avaient soupçonné jusqu'ici.

Non, définitivement, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, minutes, ou heures peut-être, Drago prit la parole.

« Dis, tu crois que ça existe les coups de foudre à retardement ? »

Il se recula pour admirer ses yeux qui lui semblaient briller malgré la pénombre ambiante. Depuis quand faisait-il si sombre ?

« Faut croire… » murmura-t-elle, avant de rigoler doucement. « Ça te dirait de t'assoir ? Je crois qu'il est de toute façon trop tard pour qu'on rentre au château… »

Il hocha la tête, content qu'elle ne veuille pas écourter le peu de temps qui leur restait. Une fois qu'elle s'était assise, il s'allongea en laissant reposer sa tête sur ses genoux et admira le ciel étoilé. Il eut l'impression que cette beauté n'était destinée qu'à eux, et qu'eux seuls pourraient en profiter. Elle aussi regardait le ciel, et elle finit par passer une main distraite dans les cheveux du jeune homme, le berçant ainsi dans une agréable sensation. Il s'endormit rapidement, se laissant entrainer par la douce impression de plénitude qui régnait entre eux.

Hermione sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de réchauffement sur leur corps, puis elle se repassa les évènements de la journée dans sa tête. Elle savait que ces images ne la quitteraient pas, et elle n'était pas bien sûre de pouvoir vivre comme avant maintenant qu'elle avait tout vécu cela. Comment pourrait-elle retourner à sa vie normale, certes remplie de joie, mais bien trop insatisfaisante à son goût ?

« Hermione ? »

La voix du Serpentard la ramena sur terre en un instant. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il voudrait sans doute retourner dans son dortoir, ce qui signifiait que la journée était terminée, et également leur union à peine découverte. C'est la boule au ventre qu'elle finit par répondre un simple et misérable « Oui. » tout en évitant de baisser la tête pour ne pas avoir à supporter son regard.

« Tu dirais quoi d'une relation secrète ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et de baisser la tête pour le voir en train de sourire malicieusement.

« Tu me prends pour qui là ? » le rabroua-t-elle gentiment.

« Il fallait quand même que j'essaye ! Mais attends… »

Il se releva pour s'assoir et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. « Annulus videtur ! » invoqua-t-il. Un anneau apparut alors soudainement au creux de sa paume.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est l'alliance de ma grand-mère paternelle. Elle me l'a laissée dans son testament pour que je l'offre à la femme de mon choix... Et j'ai fait mon choix. »

« Mais tu es fou… » répondit-elle, les joues enflammées.

« Grâce à toi, oui. Tu peux la mettre au bout d'une chaine si tu veux, et comme ça, dès que tu la porteras je saurai que tu penses à moi. C'est un peu ma façon d'officialiser ma promesse, pour ne pas que tu crois que ce n'était que des mots en l'air… »

« Je te crois. Mais merci, ça me touche beaucoup… » Elle admira la bague en argent pur pendant quelques secondes avant de la ranger soigneusement dans sa poche. « Ça va être long quatre ans. »

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi, mais en même temps, que représentent quatre ans dans une vie ? J'ai du mal à croire que ce que je ressens pour toi va disparaitre en quelques années. »

« Ce que tu ressens pour moi ? ... »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu me rends fou. »

Son regard vint percuter les yeux noisette de la brune. Elle caressa sa joue le plus délicatement possible et répondit tout simplement : « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Drago s'approcha d'elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il savait qu'aucun des deux ne rentrerait au château ce soir.

* * *

 _Un peu plus loin_

« Bon alors, on y va ? » siffla une voix exaspérée.

« Non, attendons encore un peu… »

« Ça risque de durer encore longtemps, de toute évidence. »

« Eh bien laissons les tranquilles ! Il faudra juste s'assurer qu'ils ne reviennent pas demain soir. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Et après on m'accuse d'être trop sévère avec les Gryffondors. Ce n'est pas étonnant que je sois _sévère_ , si même leur directrice ne cherche pas à faire respecter le règlement. »

« Oh Severus, ne pourrais-tu pas te montrer un peu plus humain de temps en temps ? Un amour comme ça, on en voit pas tous les jours ! »

« De l'amour ça ? Plutôt une bonne séance de préliminaires si tu veux mon avis. »

« Cesse de dire des bêtises et mets-toi un peu à leur place, ils ne font rien de mal… De toute façon, ce n'est sans doute pas une histoire qui pourra durer, alors laisse leur un peu de répit ! Je demanderai à un elfe de maison de venir surveiller les alentours pour m'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien. »

Severus Rogue partit dans ses pensées et se trouva bien incapable de refuser à son filleul le peu de bonheur que lui avait toujours désiré.

« C'est tellement étrange… » souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

« Oui moi aussi je trouvais cela étrange au début. Et pourtant, on peut sentir une véritable harmonie sortir de leur union, comme si l'alchimie de leur magie avait décidé de les lier à tout jamais… »

Alors que Minerva commençait à divaguer vers de douces pensées, elle vit de loin une main du jeune garçon passer sous le pull de son élève. Elle se tourna vers Severus et ils échangèrent un regard dégoûté. Sans réfléchir davantage, ils retournèrent au château le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible, en tachant d'oublier les images qu'ils venaient de voir pour ne retenir que l'étrange et belle harmonie qui unissait les deux jeunes gens, et qui les unirait peut-être encore longtemps.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu mon histoire jusqu'au bout !**

 **Je sais qu'elle est un peu niaise, mais en même temps ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps ! Et comme Hermione et Drago sont en début de quatrième année, ils peuvent encore se le permettre. Après, pour savoir s'ils pourront vraiment se remettre ensemble dans quatre ans... C'est à vous d'en juger !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont suivi et mis en favoris, je vous embrasse fort, vous êtes géniaux !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fin, et profitez en pour me dire comment vous envisagez leur avenir (de manière plutôt cynique ou optimiste ?) ! Gros bisous à tous =D**


End file.
